


Love

by memadlife431



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Love Poems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife431/pseuds/memadlife431
Summary: The feelings of love and understanding





	Love

When ypu thing you love someone

 

But then thr question comes

 

Is it really love or something else

 

Do you know what really love feal like

 

I don't know

 

When you ask the question again and again

 

But the answer is always different

 

That's when you became anxious

 

Love is a feeling but what feeling can feel so different then the other feelings

 

Happyness may be but i feel happy when i am with both harry or Hermione

 

Love is excitement but i don't feel exciting wgen with Hermione i became nervous but the i do feel really really excited when i am with harry

 

But wait its just because we do Lot's of adventure but .....

 

Not all the time we are doing that 

 

Just sometimes but harry makes me excited all the bloody time

 

But love has other feelings too

 

Which alk includes harry

Is anything problem with me

 

Do i love harry more then Hermione .

 

Maybe but for now they are both my friends and i love them both.


End file.
